This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cutting insert for a rotary cutting tool, to a rotary cutting tool including the insert, and to the cutting insert itself.
Rotary cutting tools such as boring heads are known which comprise a cylindrical body defining a pair of arms, one on either side of a line passing diametrally through the body. On each arm is mounted a cutting insert comprising a body of polycrystalline diamond (PCD) material, such as a PCD compact comprising a PCD layer on a tungsten carbide backing. Other cutting tools such as twist drills are known which have an approximately chisel-type bit, with a pair of cutting inserts mounted in seats oriented more or less diametrally in the end of a twist drill body.